In the manufacture of draperies and other sewn fabric articles, it is frequently desired to make a series of pleats which are uniform. Particularly, in the manufacture of draperies there arises the need to make a series of uniform pleat groups in which each group has two, or more often three pleats.
This invention relates to a device which can be used to form uniform pleats and pleat groups.
Heretofore, the operations of pleating draperies and other fabric articles have been necessarily performed by skilled sewing operators, and with tedious repeat measurements and marking. Using the device of the subject invention, it is possible for a relatively unskilled operator to make uniform pleats by just holding and pressing material against preset blades and surfaces of the device. No measuring or marking of pleat lines is required.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the pleat forming device comprises a base means, and a blade supported by said base means in predetermined spaced-apart relation to a reference surface, said blade having an edge defining a corresponding fold line in sheet material to be pleated when such sheet material is held against said blade. The reference surface can be in certain cases the top of a table to which the base means of the device is attached, or in other cases can be the upper surface of a base plate which can be considered part of the base means allowing the device to simply rest on a flat surface without connection thereto.
Expediently the invention provides a slotted plate means secured to the base means in underlying relation to the blade supported thereby, and in overlying relation to the reference surface whether it be a table top or separate base plate. In certain embodiments of the invention the slotted plate means is of a size as to serve as a support base for the entire device, in which cases a separate base plate can be omitted. The slotted plate means is disposed to accommodate insertion of the blade endwise into the opening of preformed pleating loops of the sheet material, and to retain portions of the material adjacent such loops between the slotted plate means and said reference surface.
In the typical use of the device, the pleating loop is pulled up until the stitching line of the loop is parallel with the lower surfaces of the slotted plate means and is centered in the slot thereof, and centered with respect to the blade. This allows a symmetrical placement of the loop about the blade. The top of the loop is then pushed down against the upper edge of the blade and the outwardly bulged portions of the loop are pressed flat against the sides of the blade and top of the slotted plate means. This defines the fold lines of a group of three pleats, all without the need for any measuring or marking by an operator.
The invention includes an embodiment in which a pair of additional blades are used in cooperation with the aforementioned blade. These additional blades are moveable and are each disposed along a corresponding side of the primary or central blade which is stationary. The additional blades are pivotable toward and away from the sides of the stationary blade and the pleating loop material is tucked between the pivotable blades and stationary blade such that the outer edges of the pivotable blades define respective additional fold lines in the sheet material when same is held thereagainst.
For a better understanding of the invention and its various advantages, reference should be had to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which together exemplify certain preferred embodiments of the invention.